


work ethic

by stardustgirl



Series: Rebels Oneshots [49]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: (At Least I Hope It Is), (or lack thereof), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Dog!AP, Dog!Chopper, Funny, High School, Humor, Plans For The Future, Service Dogs, Skipping Class, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 03:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl
Summary: It’s not that Ezra doesn’t have a work ethic, it’s that it’s purely situational.Or; executive dysfunction is a Big Mood and Ezra Bridger doesn’t even know what those first two words mean.





	work ethic

**Author's Note:**

> Modern setting, but Star Wars curses because I don’t curse but high schoolers tend to so.
> 
> Also Ezra’s a junior in this.

The thing about Ezra Bridger is that though he loves animals and he’d like to work as a vet at some point, he doesn’t really like _working._

And no, it isn’t the _animal_ aspect of it that he doesn’t like; it’s the _paperwork_ aspect.  And the science aspect.  And the student loan aspect.  And the getting-into-college aspect.  And the not-skipping-class aspect.

Basically, it boils down to the fact that Ezra Bridger just doesn’t like _school._

The thing is, he could do well (maybe not great, but decently) if he _tried._  But he hasn’t _really_ tried since he was in...elementary school?  Sixth grade? Whenever it last was, it was a _while_ ago.

It’s not Kanan’s fault, either, the man tries his best.

Especially for being a blind ex-cop whose service dog (conveniently named after the AP class system, as if Ezra needs more reminders about his AP Lit grade) is more hindrance than help.

And besides, it’s not like he does his homework in Braille, so it’s not like Kanan could read it to check if he did it even if he tried.  And AP can’t read, either. (Sabine swears he can, but Sabine also swears about a lot of things, like Thrawn’s classes.)

That’s the other thing.  See, if Ms. Pryce could maybe actually stop _literally trying to kill her students_ with the amount of work she assigns, then maybe he’d be more amenable to doing it in the first place.  Does she? No, no she doesn’t. Another week, another poem, another F. Does Ezra bother to try and memorize the next week’s poem?  No, no he doesn’t.

See, it’s the perfect system, a lose-lose for both of them (Sabine’s also convinced that Pryce views it as a win).

It’d also help if the Mattin kid could maybe stop hitting on Sabine and stop bothering Ezra about where he went to middle school (why does that even matter?!), but according to Kanan, one detention for punching him is enough for a semester.  And there’s still a little less than another quarter left before the next one.

Also, if the guidance counselors (okay, just Tua) would stop getting on his case about his grades, that’d be _great,_ because two extracurriculars are surely enough to get into any decent school (kriff Leia and her six million).  And in college, he won’t have to deal with annoying freshmen (read: Mart Mattin), and he knows for a _fact_ that Jai _also_ wants to go to Lothal U.

Now, however, he’s only focused on convincing Aresko and Grint that he’s not late, they just forgot it was daylight savings time (or was it that daylight savings _ended?_ they’re too dumb to notice either way, hopefully) so he’s really actually _early,_ and then he can just skip and stop by Hera’s class to say hi to her and Chopper before heading to his _actual_ first period.  And besides, who knows, maybe Pryce won’t notice him slipping in this time?

(She does.  And he gets detention.  Again.)


End file.
